Yosh! Aishiteru, Kakashi
by tsunasena
Summary: "Aishiteru, Anko," bisik Kakashi mesra. "Kau sedang bercanda?" tanya Anko kaget.


Summary: "Aishiteru, Anko," bisik Kakashi mesra. "Kau sedang bercanda?" tanya Anko kaget. "Aku tidak sedang bercanda. Aku serius. Kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut dan hatiku yang tulus dan baru pertama kali aku mengucapkannya kepada seorang wanita yang betul-betul aku cintai," jawab Kakashi.

Fic ONESHOT pertama saya. Ini judul gak nyambung sama isinya.... =,=". GJ, garing, aneh, gak masuk akal, ceritanya terlalu dibuat-buat. Gomen for ~Anko-san kalo fic requestnya hancur.

Disclaimer : Aku berharap Naruto punyaku,  
tapi Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto.  
WARNING: gak bermutu , GJ, aneh, abal 

--Yosh! Aishiteru,Kakashi--

Cuit...cuit..cuit

Pagi hari yang indah disertai cahaya mentari yang hangat ditambah kicauan burung, membuka hari yang baru. Hari ini aku pindah ke Konohagakure. Karena kakakku, Iruka ditugaskan di Konoha , terpaksa aku harus ikut pindah. Tahun ini, aku sudah tiga kali. Yang pertama ke Otogakure, yang kedua ke Sunagakure, dan yang ketiga ke Konohagakure.

Jam 06.00, aku harus segera pergi ke sekolah. Aku tidak ingin terlambat di hari pertama sekolahku. Aku masih lelah karena baru saja tadi malam aku sampai disini. Lebih tepatnya pagi hari, jam 2 pagi. Aku masih sangat-sangat lelah dan mengantuk. Aku berjalan gontai dan menuju dapur. Kakakku pasti sudah pergi bekerja. Biasanya, dia membuatkanku omelet. Sayangnya, karena selalu pergi kerja telalu pagi, omeletnya selalu saja dingin ketika aku ingin sarapan. Jadi, aku menghangatkan omelet dulu. Itu kegiatan pagi hariku sebelum sarapan. Tebakanku seratus persen benar. Kakakku memasakanku omelet. Ketika aku ingin menghangatkan omelet, aku melihat secarik kertas. Itu pesan untukku yang ditinggalkan kakakku.

_Anko,_

_Hari ini, aniki tidak akan pulang dikarenakan menghadiri pertemuan di luar Konoha. Mungkin aniki akan pulang 3 hari lagi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya?_

_Aniki._

"Aniki, kapan kau bisa meluangkan waktumu untukku?" tanyaku. Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Anko Umino. Umurku 16 tahun. Kau pasti sudah tahukan siapa nama kakakku? Yup, namanya Iruka Umino. Kakakku berumur 25 tahun. Dia bekerja sebagai wakil sebuah perusahaan yang sangat besar dan terkenal. Kembali ke cerita

Selesai sarapan, aku mencuci piring dan membuat bekal. Aku juga harus segera bergegas ke sekolah. Aku hampir lupa tidak mandi. Setelah mandi, aku masuk ke kamarku dan memakai seragam sekolah. Kemeja putih dengan rok kotak-kotak berwarna campuran biru donker dan hitam diatas lutut 3 cm. Tidak lupa juga memakai sepatu warrior tinggi dan mengikat rambutku. Kalau boleh jujur, aku agak sedikit tomboy. Aku sudah bisa membayangkan sepatuku lah yang paling berbeda dari siswa putri lainnya. Setelah selesai berpakaian, aku mengambil tasku. Jam 06.30 aku pergi sekolah. Aku berjalan menuju stasiun kereta. Sekolah baruku agak jauh dari rumahku. Perjalanan menuju sekolah 30 menit + perjalanan menuju stasiun kereta 15 = total waktu yang aku butuhkan untuk sampai ke sekolah 45 menit. Padahal, ketika aku masih di Suna, hanya memerlukan waktu 15 menit untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Sampai juga di stasiun kereta api. Untuk saja sekolah baruku masuknya jam 07.30. Jadi, bisa sedikit santai. Jam 06.34, sebentar lagi kereta akan berangkat. Aku berlari kecil, agar tidak ketinggalan kereta. Untung tepat waktu, aku tidak ketinggalan kereta. Ketika aku sedang mencari tempat duduk.............

BRUK!

Seseorang menabraku dari belakang. Aku pun terjatuh. Alhasil, kakiku lecet. Parahnya, orang itu tidak meminta maaf. Emosiku langsung naik. Kuberitahu, aku orangnya agak emosian. Aku pun mencari dan menepuk bahu orang itu.

"Maaf, apa kau tadi menabrak seseorang?" tanyaku pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Iya," jawab pemuda itu sambil membalikan badannya.

Pemuda itu kira-kira seumuran denganku. Warna rambutnya perak yang mencuat ke atas melawan gaya gravitasi. Seragamnya pun sama. Aku punya kesimpulan, dia pasti satu sekolah denganku. Anehnya, sebagian wajahnya tertutup oleh masker sampai ke mata kirinya. Lelaki ini hanya memperlihatkan mata kanannya dan keningnya. Orang aneh.

"Kenapa kau tidak minta maaf?" tanyaku polos.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang aku tabrak," jawabnya.

"Kalau orang itu ada di depanmu, kau masih mau minta maaf?"

"Mungkin kalau aku ingin meminta maaf. Kalau tidak, ya sudah. Aku tidak mau minta maaf,"

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin meminta maaf?"

"Karena aku tidak mau"

Mendengar jawaban terakhirnya, emosiku langsung naik. Orang ini menyebalkan

"Kau! Kau menabrakku dan membuat kakiku lecet! Kenapa kau tidak mau minta maaf?" bentakku.

"Jadi, kau yang ku tabrak?" tanya polos.

"Argh! Kau ini pura-pura gak tahu atau pura-pura polos? Aku tidak mau tahu! Kau harus minta maaf!"

"Bukankah kau yang salah?"

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Sudah kau yang salah, tidak mau meminta maaf. Kau ciri orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab!"

Kata-kataku selesai tepat waktu kereta berhenti. Aku langsung melesat keluar dari kereta. Aku betul-betul kesal sama orang itu. Sok sekali dia. Aku berharap seumur hidup aku tidak mau dan berharap tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya .

Teng..teng...teng

Bel sekolah berbunyi tepat saat aku ada di pintu gerbang. Kesan pertama yang aku dapat: sekolah yang sangat besar! Mulai dari halaman yang luas, gedung yang megah dan udara yang sejuk. Terdapat plang yang bertuliskan nama sekolah ini: Internasional Konohagakuen High School. Padahal aku tidak meminta untuk dimasukkan ke sekolah bertaraf Internasional. Sekarang aku harus pergi ke kantor kepala sekolah dulu untuk konfirmasi. Ketika aku berada di koridor sekolah ini, aku betul-betul mendapat kesan yang kedua: sangat megah. Aku tidak ingin membuang waktuku, aku langsung pergi ke kantor kepala sekolah. Sewaktu di Suna, sekolahku biasa saja dan sederhana. Sesampainya di depan kantor kepala sekolah, aku langsung mengetuk pintu kantor kepala sekolah.

Tok...tok...tok

"Masuk," ucap pak kepala sekolah.

Aku melangkah masuk, kantornya sangat megah dan besar. Diatas mejanya terdapat sebuah palang kecil bertuliskan "Hashirama Senju". Aku langsung berpikir pasti nama pak kepala sekolah.

"Ada perlu apa kau datang kemari?" tanyanya ramah.

"Saya murid baru di sekolah ini, Anko Umino," jawabku.

"Oh,ya. Anko Umino pindahan dari Sunagakure. Perkenalkan itu wali kelasmu, Namikaze Minato," tunjuknya. Aku pun melihat wali kelasku, rambutnya dominan kuning cerah dan wajahnya terlihat masih muda.

"Salam kenal, sensei. Mohon bantuannya," ucapku sambil membungkuk.

"Salam kenal juga, Anko. Sekarang kita harus ke kelas karena pelajaranku akan segera dimulai. Saya permisi dulu, Pak Hashirama," ucap Minato-sensei.

"Saya permisi dulu, Pak Kepala Sekolah," ucapku.

Aku dan Minato sensei menuju kelasku, kelas XI IPA 1. Sepanjang koridor sekolah, loker berjejer rapi. Warna loker sekolah ini biru donker.

"Nah, Anko ini kelasmu. Masuklah," ucap Minato-sensei.

"Baiklah,"

Minato-sensei membuka pintu kelas. Ketika aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke ruang kelas, aku melihat warna tembok kelas ini kuning pucat dengan lantai keramik berwarna senada. Kesannya, kelas ini begitu cerah dan ceria. Lalu, Minato-sensei kembali menutup pintu.

"Ohayou," ucap Minato-sensei

"Ohayou, sensei," jawab murid XI IPA 1.

"Hari ini, kita kedatangan murid baru dari Sunagakure. Anko, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu,"

"Nama saya Anko, Anko Umino. Saya pindahan dari Sunagakure. Mohon bantuannya," ucapku sambil membungkuk.

Srek!

Pintu kelas pun terbuka. Aku tidak langsung menoleh, pandanganku tertuju pada langit yang terlihat dari jendela kelas.

"Maaf aku terlambat, Minato-sensei," ucap seseorang.

Suara ini. Aku mengenalnya, tapi aku lupa dimana aku pernah mendengarnya.

"Kau terlambat lagi, Kakashi," ucap Minato-sensei.

"Maaf, sensei. Aku tersesat...."

"Dijalan yang bernama kehidupan," Minato-sensei melanjutkan kalimat yang belum selesai diucapkan siswa laki-laki itu.

Karena aku semakin penasaran dengan suara ini, aku langsung menoleh. Sekarang aku tahu siapa yang sedang berbicara itu.

"Kau!" aku terlonjak kaget.

"Oh, kau! Hai!" ucapnya.

Yap. Laki-laki yang sudah membuatku kesal di kereta pagi-pagi. Namanya Kakashi.

"Rupanya kalian sudah saling kenal ya?" tanya Minato-sensei.

"Belum dan tak akan pernah!" jawabku.

"Sudahlah! Kakashi, silahkan kau duduk. Anko, kau duduk di belakang Kakashi,"

'Kenapa aku harus duduk di belakangnya sih?' rutukku dalam hati. "Baiklah, sensei," ucapku.

Aku jalan menuju bangku paling belakang di dekat jendela dengan malas. Biasanya, aku selalu semangat kalau pergi ke sekolah baruku. Tapi, kali ini beda dari biasanya.

"Nah, anak-anak. Silahkan buka buku kalian halaman 117. Kakashi, tolong kau pinjamkan bukumu kepada Anko," ucap Minato-sensei.

'Ugh! Kenapa harus dia sih?' aku menatapnya tajam. Kurasa, dia merasakan tatapanku yang tajam. Kakashi memalingkan wajahnya yang dari tadi memperhatikan pelajaran Minato-sensei ke arahku. Aku terus menatapnya dengan tajam. Tapi, tak lama kemudian aku memalingkan wajahku dari hadapannya. Rasa kesalku masih memenuhi otakku. Kenapa aku harus satu sekolah, kelas, dan duduk dibelakangnya? Pertanyaan ini pasti lama terjawab atau mungkin tidak pernah terjawab.

"Ini bukunya," ucapnya.

"Aku tidak butuh!" jawabku ketus.

"Baiklah," ucapnya.

Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan pelajaran Minato-sensei karena badanku masih lelah. Akhirnya, aku menyilangkan tanganku diatas meja dan membiarkan wajahku tenggelam diantara kedua tanganku. Lama-kelamaan aku mulai mengantuk dan akhirnya ketiduran.

Teng...teng..teng...

Bel sekolah pun berbunyi. Aku pun terbangun dari tidurku. Pelajaran Minato-sensei sudah selesai dan sekarang waktunya istirahat. Aku melihat sepatu siswa perempuan dan yang aku katakan terbukti benar. Hanya aku siswa perempuan yang memakai sepatu warrior. Tapi, aku tak peduli. Kembali ke cerita. Teman-temanku yang lain langsung pergi ke kantin tapi aku tidak. Hari ini aku membuat bekal sendiri. Makan siangku kali ini adalah teriyaki. Makanan kesukaanku selain dango.

"Selamat makan!"

Aku makan dengan lahapnya karena daritadi makam aku belum makan. Enak sekali makanan ini padahal keasinan. Tinggal satu suap lagi maka, ritual makan siangku selesai.

Bruk!

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku ketus. Kakashi membuat suap terakhir teriyakiku terjatuh. Sialnya, teriyaki terakhirku jatuh diatas kemejaku! Sial!

"Aku hanya menaruh buku saja. Cepat bereskan makan siangmu! Kita pergi ke perpustakaan, " jawabnya santai.

"Kau tidak minta maaf lagi! Kau menyebalkan, orang aneh!" teriakku.

"Sudahlah, ayo!" ajaknya.

Tangannya mengcengkram pergelangan tangan kananku. Cengkramannya sangat kuat membuat pergelangan tangan kananku sakit.

"Hei! Lepaskan aku!" aku memberontak.

"Tidak! Kalau aku tidak menarikmu seperti ini, kau pasti tidak mau ikut," jawabnya.

Kakashi terus menarikku. Akhirnya, aku dan dia sampai di depan perpustakaan. Kakashi melepaskan cengkramannya. Tangannku betul-betul sakit. Padahal tanganku baru sembuh dari luka yang amat mengerikan. Pergelangan tanganku hanya sembuh 2 hari setelah melewati rasa sakit selama hampir 1 bulan. Orang ini membuatku kesal saja.

"Hei! Cepat masuk!" ajaknya.

"Ya, ya, ya," aku mendengus kesal.

Kakashi menuju rak buku pelajaran Matematika dan aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Suasana perpustakaan ini begitu tenang. Hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang ada di perpustakaan.

"Tadi di kelas, kita mendapat tugas Matematika. Tugas ini sebenarnya tugas indidvidu. Tapi, Minato-sensei menyuruhku mengajarimu tentang pelajaran yang tadi. Alasannya, kau murid baru," ucapnya.

"APA?" aku terlonjak kaget.

"Tak ada gunanya kaget. Yang penting kerjakan tugas ini, minggu depan harus dikumpulkan," jawabnya.

Kakashi mengambil satu buku Matematika yang teramat sangat tebal. Aku bisa membayangkan hari pertamaku yang sangat tidak menyenangkan ini, aku harus satau kelompok dengan orang yang paling menyebalkan di dunia dan di akhirat.

"Tugas halaman 209. Tolong kau tulis soalnya, nanti kita kerjakan sepulang sekolah di rumahku," ucapnya.

"Kau saja yang tulis dan kenapa harus sekarang?"

"Tidak! Aku sudah menulisnya waktu tadi di kelas. Aku sudah membangunkanmu, tapi kau tidak bangun-bangun. Jawabannnya adalah karena beberapa hari ke depan aku tidak bisa" jawabku.

"Ugh! Baiklah! Aku akan tulis soalnya dan aku akan ke rumahmu sepulang sekolah," aku menyerah.

Hari ini aku betul-betul kena sial! Setiap guru yang masuk, pasti saja menyuruh Kakashi untuk meminjamkan bukunya. Guru-guru yang sangat menyebalkan! Aku tidak tahu, aku semalam mimpi apa sampai harus bertemu dengan dia, orang yang sangat menyebalkan.

Teng...teng....teng...

Bel pulang pun berbunyi. Tanda berakhirnya kegiatan di sekolah ini. Kegiatan di sekolah ini, bukan kegiatanku. Sepulang sekolah, aku harus pergi ke rumah orang aneh itu! Kalau aku menolak, besok pasti tugasku akan mendapatkan nilai 0 BESAR! Aku berjalan menuju pintu gerbang. Disana sudah ada Kakashi yang menungguku.

"Yo, Anko!" sapanya.

"Sudahlah! Kita langsung saja pergi ke rumahmu," ucapku ketus.

Selama perjalanan, kami larut dalam keheningan. Aku masih kesal dengan kelakuannya waktu di kereta. Tak lama kemudian, dia membuka mulutnya.

"Kau tinggal sendiri di rumah?" tanyanya.

"Tidak! Aku tinggal dengan kakakku," jawabku.

"Kau berbeda dari kebanyakan wanita,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Biasanya, kalau wanita yang lain sedang berada di dekatku, dia langsung nempel-nempel kayak lintah. Aku tidak bermaksud sombong, tapi itu kenyataan,"

"Nempel-nempel kayak lintah? Buta kali ya, ada wanita yang suka sama kamu!. Kalau aku mending disuruh lari 300 kali keliling sekolah daripada harus deket-deket kamu. Ini juga kan gara-gara PR Matematika yang sangat menyebalkan itu! Tapi,bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Silahkan,"

"Kenapa kau menutup sebagian wajahmu dengan masker?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin dikejar-kejar fansgirlku,"

"Fansgirl? Aku heran, mengapa orang seanehmu punya fansgirl,"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Sebentar lagi kita sampai di rumahku,"

Tak lama, kami sampai di rumah Kakashi. Rumahnya sangat sederhana.

"Masuk,"

Aku pun masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Kakashi melemparkan tasnya diatas sofa dan dia pergi ke dapur. Rumahnya sangat sederhana. Banyak sekali foto. Aku melihat foto itu, sepertinya foto Kakashi dan keluarganya. Aku juga melihat piala berjejer rapi. Rata-rata piala kejuaraan basket. Sekarang aku tahu Kakashi punya hobi bermain basket. "Duduklah. Aku mau mengambil camilan dulu," ucapnya membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku melemparkan tasku ke atas sofa lalu melempar tubuhku diatas kursi. Senangnya diriku, bisa duduk diatas kursi empuk setelah seharian duduk diatas kursi kayu sekolah. Aku menyalakan televisi dan menonton acara favoritku, berita sore. Aku merasakan mataku menjadi berat (baca:ngantuk), aku ingin mengistirahatkan mataku (baca:tidur). Tapi, ini di rumah laki-laki. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan mataku tertutup. Tapi, aku sangat lelah. Mau tak mau, mataku akhirnya tertutup (baca: tidur).

"Hoam... lelah dibadanku akhirnya hilang," ucapku masih mengantuk.

Karena masih sedikit mengantuk, butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk aku tersadar dimana aku berada. "Ya ampun! Aku masih ada di rumah Kakashi! Tapi, sekarang aku berada dimana?" aku tersadar. Aku merasa, kakiku yang lecet waktu terjatuh di kereta sudah diobati. Seingatku, kakiku yang lecet belum aku obati. Aku pun melihat kakiku. Betul, kakiku sudah diobati. Aku melihat-melihat dimana aku berada, aku tahu sekarang aku berada dimana. "Kamar Kakashi. Sekarang jam 10 malam~," ucapku santai. "Apa? Jam 10 malam? Aku harus cepat pulang!"

Aku keluar dari kamar Kakashi dan berjalan mengendap-mengendap. Rumahnya sangat gelap, tapi aku tidak ingin menyalakan lampu. Aku tidak ingin membangunkan Kakashi walaupun aku tidak tahu dia tidur entah dimana.

BRUK!

Aku terjatuh. Aku merasa seperti tersandung sesuatu tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu. Aku pun meraba-raba apa yang membuat aku terjatuh. Bentuknya panjang, seperti daging tapi didalamnya ada tulang, kalau kupikir ini tongkat. Tapi, bukan! Ini sebuah kaki. Aku pun bergidik.

"Hei! Mau apa kau?" seseorang bertanya.

Aku sudah tahu siapa yang bertanya kepadaku.

"Maaf, Kakashi. Aku tidak sengaja," jawabku. Aku kira aku tersandung kaki mayat. Aku langsung berdiri dan membereskan bajuku yang sedikit berantakan. Aku berlari kecil dan menyambar tasku. Lalu aku memakai sepatu.

"Aku pulang dulu, Kakashi," pamitku.

Tapi, Kakashi mengcengkram tanganku. Cengkramannya lebih lembut dibanding tadi siang saat dia menarikku ke perpustakaan.

"Aku akan mengantarmu," tawarnya.

"Tidak, terima kasih," tolakku.

"Tidak! Aku akan mengantarmu"

Kakashi langsung mengambil jaketnya. Akhirnya, Kakashi mengantarku pulang tanpa persetujuan dariku. Malam ini, kami terjebak dalam keheningan. Selama perjalanan, tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Udara sangat dingin sekali. Tubuhku kedinginan. Aku menggosokan kedua tanganku agar tetap hangat.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanyanya.

"Ya ampun! Kau masih bertanya juga? Udara sedingin gini masa aku kepanasan?"

Tiba-tiba, Kakashi menarik tubuhku dan memeluknya. Aku kaget dan sedikit memberontak.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Lepaskan!" aku memberontak.

"Membuatmu hangat dan aku tidak akan melepaskannya sebelum kau merasa hangat,"

Aku menatap wajah Kakashi. Kakashi balas menatap dan tersenyum dibalik maskernya. Aku langsung memalingkan wajahku.

'Senyum yang sangat manis.. Heh? Apa yang aku pikirkan? Kakashi itu rivalku! R-I-V-A-L!' batinku. Kami diam dalam posisi seperti itu 5 menit lamanya. Perlahan-lahan Kakashi melepaskan pelukannya. Kakashi menatap wajahku. Merasa diperhatikan, aku langsung balas menatap wajah Kakashi. Kakashi mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan keningnya diatas keningku. Aku bisa merasakan nafasnya yang memburu. Tapi, itu hanya berlangsung sekitar 1 setengah menit. Aku langsung memalingkan wajahku. Aku merasa, darahku naik semua dan berkumpul di daerah kepalaku.

Tiba-tiba tangan Kakashi memegang kedua pipiku dan memalingkannya sehingga mataku bertemu dengan matanya. Kakashi mengulangi perbuatannya. Sekali lagi, dia menempelkan keningnya diatas keningku. Kedua tangannya, menahan wajahku agar aku tidak bisa memalingkan wajahku. Keringat dingin jatuh satu demi satu membasahi wajahku. Tangan kanan Kakashi, membuka masker dan memperlihatkan wajahnya. Aku kaget, karena wajah yang kukira pas-passan ternyata sangat menawan dan tampan *author ingin liat wajah Kakashi!*. Perlahan, Kakashi menempelkan hidungnya diatas hidungku. Aku mulai menutup mataku.

'Kenapa aku menutup mataku? Anko, bukalah matamu. Bukalah!' rutuk batinku (?). Nafasnya yang memburu bisa kurasakan. Lalu, Kakahi mencium lembut bibir mungilku. Aku tidak memberontak tapi menikmatinya. Kakashi sudah mencuri ciuman pertamaku. Ciuman itu berlangsung selama 2 menit. Akhirnya, Kakashi melepaskanku. Kakashi menatap mataku tapi aku tidak berani menatapnya.

"Terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku. Rumahku dekat dari sini. Cukup kau antar aku sampai disini. Sampai bertemu di sekolah," ucapku.

Aku pun berlari meninggalkan Kakashi. Aku bisa merasakan tatapan mata Kakashi yang bingung terhadap kelakuanku. Baru kali ini ada seorang laki-laki yang berani menciumku. Sesampainya di rumah, aku langsung melemparkan tasku keatas sofa, melepaskan sepatuku, pergi ke kamarku dan menguncinya. Aku mengurung diriku di dalam kamar dan berpikir, kenapa Kakashi mencuri menciuman pertamaku. Padahal aku hanya anak baru yang galak dan emosian.

Beberapa hari, aku dan Kakashi tidak saling bertukar sapa dan senyum. Setiap kali kami saling bertatapan, matanya selalu berusaha menatapku lebih dalam. 'Aku sangat merindukan senyumnya.. Heh? Apa yang aku pikirkan tentang dia sih?' rutukku. Tanggal 11 Februari, 3 hari lagi adalah hari valentine. Aku mau memberi cokelat kepada kakakku, tapi kakakku mengundur kepulangannya menjadi tanggal 20 Februari karena ada urusan pekerjaan mendadak. Terus, aku hari memberi cokelat kepada siapa? Aku bingung. Masa Kakashi? Tapi, Kakashi pasti akan menerima setiap cokelat yang diberikan oleh fansgirlnya. Aku bingung!

Tanggal 12 Februari.....

Tanggal 13 Februari.....

Sekarang tanggal 14 Februari! Aku sudah membuat cokelat dan aku membawanya ke sekolah. Aku bingung kenapa aku membawanya dan kenapa aku berpikir aku harus memberikan cokelat ini kepada Kakashi. Dugaanku benar, Kakashi ada diantara kerumunan fansgirlnya. Aku pun mengurungkan niatku untuk memberikannya kepada Kakashi. Sepanjang tanggal 14 Februari, hari terburuk yang pernah ada. Pertama, aku membuat diriku dipanggil BK karena aku ketahuan tidak masuk saat pelajaran Tsunade-sensei. Kedua, aku menendang kaleng soda dan mengenai kepala Asuma sampai-sampai dia pingsan. Ketiga, aku lupa mengerjakan tugasku dan aku dihukum untuk membersihkan wc sekolah. Tanggal 14 Februari, hari yang sangat membuatku sengsara.

Teng...teng...teng...

Bel sekolah akhirnya berbunyi. Aku bisa mengakhiri penderitaanku. Aku berjalan menuju atap sekolah. Sesampainya di atap sekolah, aku bisa merasakan angin yang berhembus dan matahari yang memancarkan sinarnya yang hangat. Aku mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berbentuk hati yang berwarna cokelat. Mungkin agak aneh mendengar ini pernyataan ini, tapi ini kotak kesayanganku dan aku cinta warna cokelat. Aku benci warna pink. Cokelat yang aku buat dengan susah payah nyaris meleleh. Aku mengambilnya dan aku memandangnya. Kalau kalian ingin tahu, cokelat ini awalnya bentuk wajah Kakashi. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku membuat cokelat dengan bentuk wajah Kakashi.

Karena cuaca yang cerah nan hangat, cokelatku sukses meleleh. Karena sudah meleleh, aku berpikir, buat apa aku simpan dan aku berikan, toh nanti juga dia tidak ingin menerimanya. Aku menggerakan tanganku secara perlahan.....

"Cokelatnya enak dan manis," ucap seseorang.

Aku tahu siapa yang mengucapkannya. Selain memakan cokelat, dia juga memasukan jari-jariku kedalam mulutnya.

"Ka-Kakashi?" ucapku sambil membalikan tubuhku.

Kakashi tidak mengenakan masker kebanggaannya dan menahan jari-jariku untuk terus berada di dalam mulutnya. Setelah selesai memakan cokelat, dia menjilati jariku satu per satu. Kayaknya dia pecinta cokelat.

"Arigatou," ucapnya.

"Arigatou? Buat apa?" tanyaku.

"Untuk cokelatnya," jawabnya.

Beberapa menit, kami diam dan terpaku dalam posisi kami yang saling menatap. Tiba-tiba saja, Kakashi memelukku dengan erat. Aku pun tersentak kaget. Aku ingin membalas pelukkannya, tapi aku tidak bisa bergerak.

"Aishiteru, Anko," bisik Kakashi mesra.

"Kau sedang bercanda?" tanya Anko kaget.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda. Aku serius. Kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut dan hatiku yang tulus dan baru pertama kali aku mengucapkannya kepada seorang wanita yang betul-betul aku cintai," jawab Kakashi.

"Kenapa kau mengucapkan kata itu?"

"Apa kau ingat kalimat apa yang kau ucapkan ketika aku tidak ingin minta maaf?"

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Sudah kau yang salah, tidak mau meminta maaf. Kau ciri orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Itu kalimat yang aku lontarkan ketika kau menabrakku di kereta," jawabku.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya. Karena waktu itu aku menciummu dan aku tidak meminta maaf karena sudah mengambil ciuman pertamamu, aku akan mempertanggunggjawabkan kesalahanku. Anko, will you be my girl?"

Air mataku tiba-tiba terjatuh. Aku merasa terharu. Akhirnya, aku menyadari perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Aku berusaha untuk melupakan perasaan ini tapi tidak bisa. Aku pun membalas pelukkan Kakashi dan menenggelamkan kepalaku di dada bidang Kakashi. Aku tidak menyangka, Kakashi mempunyai perasaan yang sama sepertiku. Cintaku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Jadi, jawabanmu?" Kakashi bertanya.

"Yosh! Aishiteru, Kakashi. I'll be your girl," isakku.

Kakashi pun mencium lembut bibir mungilku untuk merayakan hari jadi kami. Tanggal 14 Februari, dibawah sinar matahari yang hangat, aku dan Kakashi pun menjadi sepasang kekasih.

**--The End--**

Satu lagi, fic gj nan abal keluar. Alurnya kecepetan. T.T. Endingnya hancur. Terima kasih jika anda sudah membaca fic gj nan abal saya. Mudah-mudahan kalian suka. ^^


End file.
